Various types of boat accessories to enhance usable deck space and to anchor down objects contained within a boat are known in the prior art. However, what is needed and what the present device provides is a fishing pole holder mounted table for a boat including a tray body and a swivel jointed cylindrical post having a lock knob to mount the tray body within a fishing pole holder within a gunnel of the boat in a level condition in order to conserve limited space on the boat and to prevent spillage of food items on the boat. A raised perimeter wall prevents items from sliding away from the tray body. Openings disposed in the tray body top surface receive sealable containers therein to store items, such as food, therein. A removable shade is provided to cover the tray body. Flexible removable rods have hooks to secure the shade to the tray body proximal the forward end. Engageable hook and loop fastener strips on a rear side of the perimeter wall and on a rearward end of the shade also attach the shade to the tray body. A light emitting diode light bar is centrally disposed on the perimeter wall to illuminate the tray bar.